


Cuffed

by EAST (WESTAGE)



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, handcuffed for a day, mentions of popcorn death, one sided pining, ryan gets called short, shane is head over heels for ryan, shane is so in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 12:14:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WESTAGE/pseuds/EAST
Summary: So, rather than telling Ryan about his rollercoaster of feelings, he decided to do the next best thing any normal, sane person in love would do:Shane Madej decided to handcuff himself to Ryan Bergara.





	Cuffed

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i wasn't even awake okay i'm sorry if there are mistakes D:
> 
> say (wheeze) to me on tumblr: northeasting.tumblr.com

Shane didn't know exactly when he finally realized that he had fallen in love with his best friend. 

It could be the very first time he met Ryan.

It could be the first time they sat in a car together, talking about some old murder case which Ryan would claim to be the work of _'ghosts'._

It could be when Shane heard Ryan immediately choke out his name, to come and save him, when Shane thought it would be funny to try and scare him.

Or it could be when Ryan tripped him over, as revenge for scaring him, laughing so hard at finally being able to get back at Shane that he bent over, tears in his eyes.

All Shane knew was that he was completely _whipped._ He was also a big _scaredy-cat_ when it came to things like this, so rather than telling Ryan about his rollercoaster of feelings, he decided to do the next best thing any normal, sane person in love would do:

Shane Madej decided to handcuff himself to Ryan Bergara.

_Click._

Ryan looked bewildered, suddenly feeling the metal around his wrists.

"Wha— What the fuck, Shane?" Ryan said, as he looked up at him, already beginning to laugh.

Shane really hadn't thought this through.

"Video," He said quickly.

Ryan stared at him.

"No, give me the key."

"No," Shane said, mocking Ryan's deadpan, "I already agreed to it! C'mon, Ryan, for the video! The fans demand it!"

This wasn't a complete lie. Almost everyone working at Buzzfeed knew how popular Ryan and Shane were with the viewers.

"I didn't consent to this," Ryan grumbled, "Plus, if this is for a video, _why aren't you filming?_ "

"I wanted to get your _consent_ first, _duh_ ," Shane said, without skipping a beat.

Ryan began laughing, seeming to have bought into it. Shane gave himself a pat on the back for taking those improv classes back in the day.

"Fine, fine, let's do it," Ryan said, getting up.

And so it began. 

For one whole day, Shane got to be completely attached to Ryan. They had to film it too, which sucked, but it didn't matter too much, since they still got some alone time in between filming, without a camera being constantly pointed at them.

"The cuffs are definitely too tight," Ryan said, grumbling. Shane had failed to notice this, or anything else for that matter, since he had been too enthralled by the warmth he felt next to his hand, the small touches, how they had to walk _so_ close to each other, and _how Ryan was just so adorably short._

"You're really short, huh," Shane said, failing to hide the fondness from his voice.

"You're an ass, huh," Ryan said, mocking what he thought to be fake adoration, "And I'm fucking average! Not everyone gets to be _Mount Massive McBigfoot_ like you!"

" _Mount Massive McBigfoot_?!" Shane said, laughing hard. 

Ryan laughed too, wheezing, " Yup! I bet you're the short one in your Sasquatch family."

" _Jesus Christ,_ you're like, five foot three inches of pure rage."

"I'M FIVE FOOT TEN!"

Shane wanted to rest his head on top of Ryan's. He wondered if he would get away with that. He wondered if Ryan's hair was as soft as it looked.

*

"It's really fucking hard eating noodles with your left hand," Shane complained.

(It actually really wasn't.)

"Too bad, the food tastes great," Ryan said cheerfully, stuffing his mouth.

Shane tried again.

"C'mon, I gave up my dominant hand so that you could use yours, and you decide to pick a noodle place for lunch? Just to torture poor ol' me?"

"Yeah, for making me do this stupid video, and for all the times you jumped out at me in the dark."

_Come on._

Shane sighed dramatically, demonstrating once again how completely incapable he was of using his left hand to pick up noodles with chopsticks.

Ryan continued to eat, serenely.

Shane sighed again, louder. "Guess I'll starve," He said, giving it one last try, then looking away.

_Come on, come on, come on._

Seconds passed. Shane was about to give up and eat the damn thing when he heard Ryan groan.

"Come on, open up," Ryan said, rolling his eyes.

"Daw, you'd do that, for me?" Shane said, batting his eyelashes to hide the fact that his heart was racing.

"Of course. I wouldn't let you _starve_ ," Ryan said, in a tone serious enough to send shivers down Shane's spine. Shane smiled, opening his mouth to let Ryan feed him.

 _Of course you wouldn't, Ryan Bergara._

*

"Y'know, today wasn't so bad," Ryan said, as they began to return back home. They had decided to sleep over at Ryan's place, until they got to uncuff themselves.

"Other than my wrist hurting quite a bit, I think we did just fine," Ryan said, laughing.

"Nothin' new for the best duo in the world," Shane said dramatically, as Ryan did a 'Woop, Woop,' in agreement.

They both laughed.

"What'ya wanna do after we get home?" Ryan asked.

"Popcorn and movies?" Shane suggested. He was okay with anything, if he was honest. As long as he got to be with Ryan.

It had been the best day for him. He felt warm. He wanted to feel this way constantly. It made him feel brave.

"More like popcorn and _horror_ movies," Ryan said, knowingly.

"Sounds nice."

*

The only light in the room was the one that spilled from Ryan's TV. 

Ryan was backed up completely against the sofa. Shane felt him quiver. They had watched horror movies together before, but Shane never got to be this close to Ryan. To actually _feel_ him. 

Shane couldn't concentrate on the gruesome scenes involving the serial killer as he decapitated his victim. 

His eyes kept wanting to look at his best friend who was cowering next to him. His hands wanted to hold him. His lips wanted to kiss him. His —

"WAAAH—" Ryan let out a yelp, as the serial killer peeked out from behind a wall, almost spilling their popcorn.

It stopped Shane from having any random, indecent thoughts, and gave him a chance to grab onto Ryan's hand.

 _They were holding hands._ And Ryan didn't seem to _mind._

"Ah, thank god that scene's over. Too stressful," Ryan said, stuffing his face full of popcorn.

Shane took the bowl from Ryan. "You'll ruin your carpet the next time you freak out," Shane said, laughing.

Ryan shrugged, his gaze returning to the TV. He still hadn't made any attempt to pull away from Shane.

Shane felt his heartbeat in his throat. He couldn't take it anymore. He had to do this. He clenched his teeth.

"Ryan I'm in love with you," Shane said, all in one go. 

"Cool, I'm in love with you too," Ryan said, not taking his eyes off the TV screen.

There was a silence.

"WHAT?!"

Ryan looked at Shane, confusedly, "What?"

"Y-you love me?! Like, I meant I loved you like more than a friend, you know? The dating kind?!"

"Yeah, I love you like that too," Ryan said, rolling his eyes, "I mean, you're my boyfriend after all, it's not like I'd love you like a brother or something."

"YOUR BOYFRIEND?!"

"You're yelling, my neighbors will sue me."

"Your boyfriend?!" Shane whisper-shouted, unable to believe this was happening.

"Yeah? We're dating, aren't we? That makes you my boyfriend."

"Since when?!" Shane whisper-shouted again.

"Since, like a week ago. Remember? We both drank quite a bit, and ended up confessing to each other."

"You remember that?!" Shane asked, shocked, "But — But the next morning, you acted like nothing happened!"

"Well, you didn't mention it either!" Ryan said, looking away, "I — I mean, I thought it'd be uncool or awkward to bring it up... And I was embarrassed, okay?"

"B-But didn't you wonder why I wasn't kissing you constantly like I wanted to? Why I wasn't all over you?!"

"Well, you _are_ kinda always all over me," Ryan said awkwardly, as Shane mentally agreed, "Plus, I was thinking we were taking it slow! Since we've never been with other men before..."

"NO, I've wanted to kiss you for days! Weeks! Months! Since the first time I met you I've wanted to kiss you!" Shane whisper-shouted his confession, as Ryan blushed heavily.

"Me too," Ryan said, quietly.

And then, he leaned in and kissed his best friend, and his lover.

As soon as Shane recovered from the initial shock, the first thing he could think of was _warmth_. The second thing being _Oh my God I'm kissing Ryan Bergara._

Soft, pure. Slow. Passionate. _Needy._

Shane's hands moved on their own, as one wrapped around his _boyfriend's_ waist, pulling Ryan closer. The other was awkwardly left to hang; handcuffed, and useless.

The bowl of buttered popcorn fell onto the ground, staining Ryan's carpet. 

However, neither of them really cared.  
The popcorn and the movie lay forgotten.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Cuffed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16426694) by [Opalsong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong), [RevolutionaryJo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevolutionaryJo/pseuds/RevolutionaryJo)




End file.
